overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spellmaster
NOTE: This article is created by CureKurogane for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. "Justice will make any threat disappear." Spellmaster is a playable Hero added to the Overwatch series. He is a magic user of Native American descent who is ranked in the Offense. He originates from Phoenix, Arizona who was born to parents who were passionate magic users and began following in their footsteps, and his daughter, Mystic is also a magic user. He joins Overwatch along with his daughter after a need of new Heroes. Appearance 'Physical Description' Spellmaster is a tall Native American male who is 6'5" height average and has a muscular build, being 220 lbs. He has a fine tan skin and long black hair tied in a low ponytail. 'Attire' Spellmaster's outfit consists of a Western-style fringe trenchcoat with golden embroidery, along with a black collared shirt underneath, followed by a pair of dark blue denim jeans and black cowboy boots. Spellmaster wears a brown Stetson cowboy hat, a pair of black leather gloves, and a large Bolo tie. Personality Spellmaster is a well-respected man who is passionate in magic since he was a child. Following in his parents footsteps, he never let his passion get into his head for he had been a staple to the Phoenix community, helpng people and staging magic shows which brought attention to most of the city. Aside being a positive figure, Spellmaster is shown to be bit dorky and being very embarrassing, mostly to his daughter Torána aka Mystic who she says that Spellmaster is very overprotective of her that he followed her into joining Overwatch. But Spellmaster wants best for Mystic as well as his loved ones and would sacrifice his life to make sure they are safe. It is revealed that Spellmaster knows Jesse McCree during his younger years: when he was part of the Deadlock Gang in which they were located in the Southwest United States and he took the young outlaw into his care until he left. Backstory COMING SOON... Abilities 'Magic Bolts' The Magic Bolts are Spellmaster's primary fire. He has the ability to create and fire bolts of magic(al) energy at the enemy. Spellmaster can fire a stronger version of his magic bolts that deal with 50% in damage and can get multiple kills. Main Default key: Left-click on mouse, Right-click for powerful attack. 'Healing Circle' Spellmaster's secondary ability. It allows Spellmaster to heal one of of the heroes whose health reaches to low before they reach to death and it brings their health back into its original level. Unfortunately, he can't use the Healing Circle on himself. Main defauly key: E''' on keyboard '''Force Field Spellmaster uses this ability to protect himself as well as his allies and deflect incoming attacks from enemies giving them 25% in damage. This ability can be used for only 5 seconds and won't be summoned until after its 10-second cooldown. Main default key (s): Left-shift on keyboard (self), Right-click on mouse (allies) 'Teleport' Teleport is Spellmaster's favorite ability to summon. He can use this spell to get to one place in just 1.5 seconds, faster than Reaper's Shadow Step. He mostly uses it to avoid sticky situations when battling the enemies. Main default key: Left-alt on keyboard 'Starstorm' Spellmaster's Ultimate ability. Once the meter reaches 100%, he glows in his magic aura and summons a great barrage of shooting stars which rain down vertically towards his enemies, dealing with 50% in damage or can control multiple kills. Whenever a player Spellmaster or an enemy Spellmaster uses it, he shouts out, "Shine down from the heavens!" while an allied Spellmaster shouts out, "Starstorm, incoming!" Main default key: '''Q '''on keyboard Relationships Coming soon... Quotes Hero Selected *"Justice will make any threat disappear." During Set Up *"Clock is ticking, guys." *"I'm always down for some action". *"No more waiting. We need to get out there." Communication Hello *"Hello." *"Hey there." *"Howdy." *"Yo!" Thank You *"Thank you." *"Much obliged." *"Highly appreciated." *"You have my thanks." Understood *"Understood." *"I heard you." *"No problemo." *"Don't you worry." Need Healing *"I need healing!" *"Medic, I need you!" Group Up *"Group up with me!" *"Group up here!" *"Let's meet up!" *"Group up!" Ultimate Status *0%-89% "My ultimate is charging." *0%-89% "Starstorm is charging." *90%-99% "My ultimate is almost ready." *100% "My ultimate is ready!" *100% "Starstorm is ready!" *100% "My ultimate is ready! Brace yourselves!" On Fire *"I'm on fire!" *"I'm too hot to handle!" *"Yes, I'm finally getting recognized!" *"I'm on fire! Mess with me and you'll regret it!" Abilities Healing Circle *"Summoning Healing Circle!" *"Don't worry, I gotcha!" *"You're not gonna die." Force Field *"Summoning force field!" (self) *"Not this time." (self) *"You are protected." (to ally) *"GIving you my force field. (to ally) Teleport *"Teleporting!" *"Gotta go!" *"See ya!" *"Nope, I'm out!" Starstorm *"Shine down from the heavens!" (self and hostile) *"Starstorm, incoming!" (friendly) Voice Lines 25 Credits *"All in a day's work." *Down for a show ("I'm always down for a show.") *Science? ("Science? Nope, not for me.") *Not that old ("Hey, I'm not that old!") *"Abracadabra!" *"Father knows best." *Magic trick ("You wanna see a magic trick?") *In our blood ("It's in our blood. Always have, always will.") *Voodoo ("Voodoo is not real magic. Never has been.") *Eyes like a Hawk ("I have eyes like a hawk. I know what you're doing.") *Grand finale ("Time for the grand finale!") 100 Credits Coming soon... Trivia COMING SOON... Category:Overwatch Agents Category:Male Characters Category:Offense Category:Magic users Category:Native American characters